


We're Gonna Be DADS

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clickbait, Fluff, Hamilton References, Kittens, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nothing actually explicit, cute shit, keith and lance being too cute, like super mild, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Time has passed since their reunion, and Keith and Lance are stronger than ever as a YouTube power couple. Because of this, they decide to take the next step in their relationship, and it's not just for the clickbait title at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't think I was going to get this up as quickly as I did. But when I posted the last part, this was almost entirely written, I was just a little stuck on it. But now I'm happy with it, and I might as well not waste any time. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

Biiiiig announcement coming soon guys! Stay tuned! ;)

_Retweeted by Keith Kogane_

**Leah** @klancefan1

omg what are they doing to us now?

**Ava <3** @klancearegay

please be a marriage proposal please be a marriage proposal

**Elise** @_klance

@klancefan1 @klancearegay Really trying not to get my hopes up here.

* * *

“Hello ladies and gentlemen, your Modern Lancelot here with a special announcement! Though, I kinda need some help and the most beautiful boy in the universe is currently off screen.”

“Pretty sure you’re the one being filmed right now, Lance.”

“Oh my GOD, Keith, that was too cute, but please bring yourself over here.” Keith walked into frame and sat down beside Lance on their couch. Lance immediately draped his arm over Keith’s shoulder, grinning. Keith smiled back at him, fondly. Lance planted a kiss to his cheek before looking back at the camera. “Okay, so we have a big announcement, and yes, you saw that title-”

“I told him to change it.”

“It’s not clickbait at all, Keith!”

“Sure it’s not, babe.”

“Anyways, WE’RE GOING TO BE DADS!”

“To kittens!”

“Yes, to kittens! We’re adopting kittens and we’re super excited.”

“Basically how this happened is we’ve been talking about getting a cat for a long time now, since we first started dating actually. But then we broke up and when we got back together we didn’t really talk about it, until a couple weeks ago Lance said that we definitely should.”

“But then Keith brought up what happens if we break up again- which definitely isn’t going to happen, by the way- but what would happen to the cat. That was why we came to the conclusion that we’re going to get two cats.”

“Lance and I will be adopting each cat separately, but we will be raising them together. So while each cat will technically belong to one of us, they’re still both going to be our cats. I’m not anticipating breaking up again, I don’t want that at all, but we’re just kind of preparing ourselves in case.”

“We’re not trying to be depressing here guys and we’re really trying to not worry any of you. It’s all a just in case thing, but as far as we’re both concerned, we’re in this for the long haul. This is a good thing we’re doing, we’re moving past all the bad and stepping forward.”

Keith nodded, smiling at Lance. “He says I’m stuck with him and I’m not that mad about it.”

“Stop being cute, oh my god.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Lance snickered and Keith hid his smile against Lance’s shoulder. “Okay guys, so we have a request of you! We’re going to put up pictures of the babies and we need your help naming them! We think since we’re sharing this announcement with you and you’ll be seeing them a lot, we might as well let you guys help us out with their names. Both of them are girls, by the way,” Lance explained.

“Any inappropriate names are gonna just be ignored, by the way, so maybe don’t waste your time?” Keith added in. His boyfriend nodded.

“Yes please, no inappropriate names! We’ll be getting the babies next week, so get your suggestions in now! We’ll announce the names when we get the babies.”

“We’re so excited guys and we hope you are too.

* * *

**Leah** @klancefan1

NAME THEM RED AND BLUE

**Ava <3** @klancearegay

omg KITTENS that’s so exciting!

**Elise** @_klance

I want a kitten now. Wait, I always want kittens what am I saying?

* * *

Lance turned on his camera and turned on it on himself. The smile on his face could easily rival the sun, considering it was finally the big day. “Hey guys! Today’s the day! We’re getting the babies!” He turned the camera towards Keith as he pulled on his shoes. “Baby, how hyped are you?” Keith smiled at him.

“I’m very excited, Lance.”

“We got all the stuff we need for the babies! They’re already so spoiled. Also, we’ll reveal their names when we have them!”

“We have a feeling the names are going to be a bit polarizing, especially since they were kind of polarizing in our own house, but I thought they were the most appropriate ones.”

“I’ve grown attached to the names now, and honestly, I think they’re pretty perfect for us.”

“They are.” Keith stood up and grabbed his keys. “We all set?”

“Yes! Let’s go!”

* * *

“Oh my god. Oh my god, Lance, there they are.” Lance had never seen Keith like this. He was bouncing where he stood and making little excited sounds. It wasn’t often that Lance was the more composed of the two of them.

Though that composure flew right out the window once his kitten was in his arms. She was so tiny and soft and she was looking up at him so confused but he scratched under her chin and she started purring. He looked over at Keith and Keith’s kitten was already rubbing her head against Keith’s chin and Lance was pretty sure he saw tears in Keith’s eyes. He could feel his own brewing.

His family was growing and his heart had never felt so full.

* * *

“It’s okay, ladies, it’s okay,” Keith said to the kitties on his lap as Lance drove them home. He had his camera set up on the car tripod and it was recording them. “Lance, they’re so small, oh my god.”

“I know babe, they’re perfect.”

“I can’t wait to get you two home! We bought you beds and your own little food bowls and so many toys. Also, Lance insisted we get the biggest cat tower we could find, especially since it fit in with his whole _aesthetic_.”

“Babe, you know you love that tower. It’s cool as shit looking and they’re going to love it.”

Keith smiled and looked at the camera. “It was so expensive.”

“You mean so worth it.”

“I’m not arguing, Lance. I want them to be happy with us.”

“They will be, baby.”

* * *

“Okay guys, we’re home now and here are the girls!” Lance and Keith each held up their respective kitten. “And now is as good a time as ever to reveal their names, right?” Lance asked, looking at Keith, who nodded in response.

“You guys sent in a lot of really awesome suggestions, but there were… two standouts. I’m pretty sure they were originally submitted as a joke, but then tons of people started suggesting them over and over and it just kind of fit?” Keith explained.

“Really, what happened was Keith liked the simplicity and symbolism and he convinced me.”

“I’m really good at convincing Lance.”

“Too good, honestly. But let’s not get into that. Let’s reveal these beautiful names! Introducing, Blue!” Lance held up his kitten to the camera. “Appropriately named as she is a Russian Blue!”

“And this is Red. She’s an Abyssinian,” Keith added proudly.

“So obviously you guys chose those names because it’s very well known that those are our favorite colors.”

“We have the bracelets to prove it.”

“And also, I mean, they are kind of red and blue cats.”

“It’s simple and perfect and we found these super cute food bowls in red and blue, and then their water bowl is purple.”

“That was Keith’s idea.” Lance leaned over and kissed Keith’s head. Keith smiled at him briefly before looking back at the camera.

“I suspect you’ll be seeing these two a lot in our videos from now on, as well as all of our other social media, because they are effectively our children.”

“Yeah, so if you were already thinking of unsubbing and you hate cats, this is literally the perfect time to.”

“Oh my god, Lance.”

* * *

**Leah** @klancefan1

they actually named their cats red and blue

**Ava <3** @klancearegay

i’ve never wanted to be a cat more in my life

**Elise** @_klance

tag yourself i’m blue looking terrified that lance is gonna drop her

* * *

Keith was laying on the floor holding Red up in the air and cooing at her. Lance was sitting on the couch with Blue on his lap, just watching his boyfriend be the cutest damn thing in the entire world. “Red, you’re the best kitty in the entire world!” Keith said to the kitten. Lance looked down at Blue. She looked back at up him, her head tilting to the side in the cutest way. Lance couldn’t help but pick up his phone and snapchat the moment.

“Can you believe that, Blue? Already picking favorites.” Lance asked. Blue meowed at him as Keith looked back at them, just as the video ended on Lance’s phone and he sent it to his story.

“Blue, you’re the other best kitty!” Keith yelled. Lance laughed and grabbed Blue before crawling on the floor to lay next to his boyfriend.

“Are you happy, Keith?”

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been, Lance.”

* * *

**smolgenius:** I demand to see the kittens now.

**modernlancelot:** pidge they arent going anywhere, you can come see them whenever you like.

**modernlancelot:** but just know that keith is like a fucking soccer mom when it comes to them already, he will watch you like a hawk.

**kogane:** i’m not a soccer mom, fuck off.

**hunkaburninlove:** I kinda wanna get a kitten too now. Name it Yellow!

**modernlancelot:** YES DO IT

**smolgenius:** does that mean I have to name one green? we’re just all naming cats after colors now?

**kogane:** you know, lance really fought against those names at first.

**modernlancelot:** that was before I had my girls in my arms, now the names are too perfect.

**modernlancelot:** also, just so everyone knows PARENTHOOD HAS MADE KEITH SO WEAK

**smolgenius:** I knew it would.

**hunkaburninlove:** I think it’s cute! Every snap you send of Keith with the cats is just so adorable.

**kogane:** and here we go with that adorable shit again. i’m going to take my cats and go get them addicted to heavy metal

**smolgenius:** you mean hamilton?

**kogane:** ….. shut up pidge

**modernlancelot:** lol no, now it’s the moana soundtrack. We finally watched it.

**kogane:** LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA IS A MUSICAL GENIUS you know what I don’t have to deal with you people.

**hunkaburninlove:** you are literally living with and dating lance

**smolgenius:** remember that keith? Remember how you let lance into your home….

**modernlancelot:** oh he remembers because he gets that good lovin if you know what I’m sayin ;)

**smolgenius:** gross

**kogane:** oh my god.

* * *

They’d gone to the grocery store to pick up some much needed snacks, as well as some more food for their growing girls. Lance had gone out while Keith was in the check out lane to pull the car up when he ran into his old neighbor. She smiled when she recognized him.

“Lance, how are you?” she asked, giving him a big hug.

“Oh, I’m good Carol! Just waiting for my boyfriend. He’s getting food for the kids right now.”

“Kids? You already have children? Oh my god, honey, that’s amazing.”

“Oh yeah, twins actually! They’re definitely a handful.”

“I’m sure they are, sweetheart.”

It was at that moment that Keith came out of the store with the biggest bag of kitten food they could find. Lance smiled at his neighbor, who seemed to get the picture that Lance wasn’t talking about actual children.

“I got the girls their food, Lance. Let’s go,” Keith said. Lance just chuckled.

“Bye Carol!” he said as he slipped his hand around Keith’s waist and they walked off to their car. Keith raised a brow at him.

“Lance, are you freaking people out again?”

“Always, baby, always.”

* * *

Lance had meetings all day so he left Keith home with the kittens. He trusted his boyfriend, considering Keith was way more doting than he or anyone could have possibly anticipated. (And Lance refused to think about what that would possibly mean if they had actual human children together one day. Lance was NOT going to fantasize about that.)

He walked into the apartment, just happy to be home, and was greeted with the sight of Keith cradling Blue like a baby while Red was curled up asleep in the hood of his hoodie. Keith froze when he saw his boyfriend and gave him an awkward smile.

“She likes it in there….” he said. Lance just laughed and set his things down so that he could walk over to Keith. He leaned in and kissed him gently, while scratching under Blue’s chin.

“If she likes it, then who am I to judge?” he asked, barely pulling away. Keith pressed back in for another kiss, humming into it.

* * *

“Lance, are you sure they can’t get in?”

“Babe, I’m positive. We got the room, _and the bed_ , all to ourselves.”

“But what if they get in?”

“They won’t.”

“Oh my god, Lance, they’re meowing. They’re scratching at the door! Lance, they don’t like this.”

“Keith, I’m sure they don’t, but they’ll be fine. You said you didn’t want them in here staring at us while we have sex, right?”

“Right….”

“Right. So it’s either we let them in and they stare at us while we have sex or we ignore them, have our daddies time, and then spend the rest of the night cuddling with them. How does that sound?”

“I mean, it sounds good I guess.”

“Good, now let’s get you naked.”

* * *

 The cats got in.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me questions on my [tumblr](theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com)!


End file.
